Tekken: Tournament Of Desires
by MoonlightxAssassin
Summary: Behind every person, is a desire. A want or longing...but what fuels these desires greed, love, lust, revenge? Follow these Tekken characters in what might be their most heated tournament ever. So, what’s your desire?


-1**_Tekken: Tournament Of Desire_**

_Summary : Behind every person, is a desire. A want or longing…but what fuels these desires; greed, love, lust, revenge? Follow these Tekken characters in what might be their most heated tournament ever. --So, what's your desire?_

Disclaimer : I don't own Tekken nor its characters. I do however own this plot/storyline and which ever characters I decided to throw into the mix of **my own creation.**

**A/N : This is not going to be politically correct to the Tekken games. (( _' ' is a characters thoughts_))**

**-Prolog-**

Filtering through her cluttered room a frustrated Xiaoyu looks for her most prized possession; the only picture of her and Jin. It's been so long since she had her Jin. The tournaments of which she entered, hoping to cross paths once again with him were constantly met with disappointed. The last one being over a year back, and still feeling every blow he landed on her during their match. But that was nothing compared to the hateful look in his eyes, and his cold demeanor. The Jin she would find in those hellish tournaments weren't Jin, not _her_ Jin. Not the Jin she once knew, but a soulless body that she would even wondered was another living being.

"Xaio.." Uncle Wang nearly whispered as he cracked open her bedroom door, "There's a-"

"Uncle not now, I'm busy." Xaioyu replied rummaging through her things not even bothering to turn around.

"There's a package for you downstairs."

"Ok, I'll get it latter." She replied turning her room over once more.

"The man is waiting for you to sign."

"What's so important about one damn package.." She mumbled to herself leaving her search storming downstairs.

"Hello are you a-" The man half asked.

"Yes, where do I need to sign?" She asked interrupting the man highly annoyed.

"Just here." He pointed with a pen only to have it snatched from his hands as she quickly signed her name, grabbed her package and nearly pushed him out the door.

"So what is it dear?" Asked a curious Wang.

She threw the package onto her bed, "How should I know, I'm not even expecting anything."

"Well dinner should be ready in a few." He said walking off.

'_Hm, wonder what this is..' _Xaioyu thought to her self shaking it lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A sleeping man stirred to the sound of his phone ringing, feeling around on the table stand hoping to find out the cause of his rude awakening. "He-hello?"

"Ello Mr. Alex Hiroshi" Greeted the Aussie hotel clerk, "I'm sorry to disturb you but a package needs your mark downstairs in the main lobby."

"What…- uh, ok I'll be down in a minute. Thank you." He said hanging up the phone picking himself out of bed and throwing on a robe. "When all of a sudden do I get packages..." He said to himself still waking up and making his way out the door.

He wasn't one to leave his room in the mornings or anytime when the sun had reared its ugly head for that matter. Much of the anti-social type he wasn't one to be seen and have the chance of someone trying to strike up idle conversation with him or try and get his number. Their wasn't much more he hated then being around people. Even thought it was slightly unavoidable in this 10 story hotel.

"G'day sir, might you happen to be a Mr. Alex Hiroshi?" Asked the upbeat delivery man.

"Yes."

"Ok, I just need ya to sign on the dotted line with the X and I'll be outta ya way." He said handing the man the clipboard to be signed. "Thank ya mate, have a nice day."

He nodded taking the package and returning to his room. Still puzzled of what it could be. He sat at his desk and started to open it and the first thing he came across made him wide eyed. Old red fighting gloves that looked far to familiar, that he done away with after the last tournament. Under them lied a letter addressed to a _Jin Kazama_.

Jin Kazama

You are to attend the 6th King Of Iron Fist Tournament to take place in the old Mishima Estate in Japan. Inside this package you will find a passport, rules, directions and a flight ticket. Please provide this letter along with photo I.D to gain entrance into the Estate and to enroll in the Tournament. Failure to attend is not an option and will result in dire consequences. You have been specially chosen among with other fighters to participate in the 6th King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Room and board will be provided for you along with 3 full course meals. All essential needs will be met during the tournament until your departure. We eagerly await your arrival.

Their was no hiding anymore. Infuriated he threw the package across the room and started overturning his room. Everything he worked so hard to run from, was catching up to him. He wasn't Alex Hiroshi anymore but his old self-**_ Jin Kazama_**.Once again his chance of a new life was shattered. He couldn't hide no matter what country he escaped to, what crowds he tried to blend into or how many assumed names he took. The only way to take back his life was to participate in the tournament that ruined it. He was going to be the King Of Iron Fist Tournament, and end this once and for all. 

**A/N: R&Ring would be nice, I have a many few ideas for this story. Sit tight, and while your at it, why not share some of your desires in your reviews… would be quite interesting. **


End file.
